1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics, and more particularly, to a system and method for computing desktop pictures.
2. Related Art
The desktop background of a computer generally includes the screen contents “underneath” any windows, folders, icons, and cursor/pointer, etc. The desktop is generally shown on the screen before any windows are opened, and reappears when-windows are closed or resized.
The desktop background may be configured to achieve a desired appearance. Controlling the appearance of the desktop allows a user to customize his or her computer. For example, the user may select a graphic from a web page as the desktop background (sometimes referred to as wallpaper). As another example, the user may select an image comprising a digital photograph stored in the user's computer memory as the desktop background.
Desktop pictures are typically drawn using an image stored in a picture file. Desktop pictures are static and take up considerable resources in RAM and VRAM (video RAM). In addition, because desktop pictures are static, transitions between the login screen and the desktop picture are generally abrupt and nonorganic.